Camp Five
by RogueBooks
Summary: When Max and her twin sister, Madi are forced to go to a sleep-away camp by Nudge, they think that their summer is going to terrible. But when they meet Fang and the rest of they guys will their summer be as bad as they think it will be? Fax!


**A.N. This is my first fanfic so please be honest and tell me what you think of my story**.

**RogueBooks: I am 13 but I'm pretty sure James Patterson is not. Therefore I'm not Mr Patterson and therefore I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the other characters except Madi. **

**Max's POV**

"Do we have to go?" My twin sister, Madi, and I exclaim at the same time.

"Yes we do! It is going to be so much fun, with all the arts and crafts, and ooh there will be boys there as well!" Nudge, my other sister says all in one breath.

"Ughh, fine but we get to pack our own bags." I finally give in to Nudge and her dreams of going to sleep-away summer camp.

I drag Madi up to our room to start packing as we leave tomorrow morning. We argued with Nudge until the last minute as neither of us wants to go to 'Camp Five', I mean seriously, who named this place?

**~ Don't mind me I'm just a page break named Steve ~ **

I throw my red bag into to the boot of our mum's car, alongside Madi's black bag and Nudge's pink one. Our mom is Dr. Valencia Martinez, the world wide famous vet. So come to her veterinary centre if your pet is sick.

It took Nudge three hours to finish packing and she started last week. Madi and I packed basically the same stuff as each other but almost all of what Madi wears is black and occasionally purple and blue. Whereas I wear slightly more colour because I wear red as well.

Madi and I look practically the same. Apart from Madi wears her brown hair straight and I keep mine wavy and she has a white streak in her side fringed so our mum can tell us apart if she's too lazy to straighten her hair. Nudge however, looks completely different from either of us: she has curly brown hair, mocha colored skin, dark-brown eyes and can talk like her life depends on it.

**~ Don't mind me I'm just a page break named Bob ~ **

We're about to get in the car when Madi screams "Wait! I forgot my wires!" As she runs back inside the house.

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Madi has a habit of blowing things up. I have no idea how she does it because all her wires and everything else is black so how she can tell them apart I will never know.

**~ Don't mind me I'm just a page break named Gertrude ~**

We finally arrive at Camp Five after three hours, four stops and only two incidents of things catching on fire. A new record! (Everyone slowly look at Madi).

I got out the car to be greeted by an overly happy girl who couldn't have been more than twenty.

"Hi my name is Lissa, and I'm one of your counsellors here at Camp Five. What are your names?" The girl said.

"Uh I'm Max Ride, this is my twin Madi, and my sister Nudge." I said.

"Ok your in cabin three, that's the best one. There are seven in a cabin and by the way, the cabins are co-ed. Dinner is a six and you will get your timetables then." Lissa said to us.

"Ok thanks." Madi said as we grabbed our bags and we all hugged our mum goodbye.

We started walking around looking for cabin three when I lost Madi. Never a good thing. I started looking for her when I walked into a wall. I didn't think there was a wall there. I looked up and took a step back. It wasn't a wall it was a guy. A looked down and mumbled something that sounded like a sorry when a huge purple explosion happened behind us.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Get your buts over here right now! You are both in so much trouble!" The guy said.

"What? It wasn't us, you'd know if it was us and anyway our one is due to go off this evening. But whoever it was is a genius!" One of the guys said as he and another, younger guy walked up to us. Suddenly I knew who behind the explosion.

"Madi get your ass over here right now!" I screamed.

She walked up coughing, covered in purple smoke saying something about working on her timing.

"What. Did. You. Do. This. Time?" I asked her

"Relax I didn't course any damage and the purple will come out with the rain. And anyway I thought it would be a good idea to show Camp Five a taster of what was going to happen over the next three months." She answered back happily.

We both then realised that the three guys were watching us with open mouths.

"Close your mouths you'll catch flies" Madi said to them smirking.

I finally got a good look at them. The one I walked into was wearing all black, had dark black hair, and midnight eyes. But he didn't look like a goth or an emo, he just looked extremely hot. Woah where did that come from? The older boy of the two others had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes and the youngest one had blond hair and blue eyes.

"You are a genius." The oldest blond one said to Madi.

"Thanks. I'm Madi by the way and this is my twin sister Max. And our other sister Nudge is around here somewhere as well." Madi told the three boys.

"I'm Iggy this is my twin brother Fang, this is our brother Gazzy and our sister Angel is here somewhere." The oldest blond one said.

"Nice to meet you but can you tell us where cabin three is before she blows something else up?" I ask Fang

"Sure that's our cabin actually. I guess we're roommates. Just follow us." He replies.

"Thanks" I say before following him.

I look back at Madi to see she's talking with Iggy and Gazzy about something, probably the explosion that happened earlier. Maybe this summer won't be as bad as we thought it was gunna be.

**A.N **

**RogueBooks: Ok so that was chapter one for you all. Iggy would you do the honours?**

**Iggy: R&R?**

**RogueBooks: Well done Iggy! Here's a cookie.**


End file.
